Virtual Reality can Be a Scary Thing
by cleonaya
Summary: Kagura and Okita happen to be in the same place when they are kidnapped by a twisted scientist by the name of Akumi and her little brother Kei. To fulfill her own twisted fantasies Akumi creates a virtual reality machine in which she takes Kagura and Okita as her involuntary guinea pigs, and they have no idea what's going on. Will the others come to their rescue?
1. Chapter 1 Regular Day

**Chapter 1: Regular Day**

It started out like any regular day, "Gin-chan can you go on a walk with me?" Kagura asked with her –aru accent. When Sakata Gintoki ignored her she repeatedly called his nickname. "Gin-chan, Gin-chan, Gin-chan" when he plucked his nose and turned a page in his JUMP she turned to the next human Shinpachi. "Hey Shinpachi" she looked at the virgin boy who was staring at Otsu on the TV. "Shinpachi" she stood in front of the television. He looked around her and this process continued a few times before Kagura finally gave up. "Fine I'll just go with Sadaharu" She grabbed Sadaharu by the collar, but the overly-sized dog flipped a page in BITCH WEEKLY (_female dog)_.

Kagura dropped the collar an turned on her heels as she proceeded out the door and down the stairs saying, "LAZY MALES!" so they could hear her. She continued to walk past DORK aka Madao aka Hasegawa, past the cabernet Smiles Host Club, through the park, and further until she found herself in an eerie part of Edo. She looked around and saw a beige haired teen staring into a building. She smirked a perfect way to end her walk. "Hey sadist isn't it a little too early for peeping!" she shouted.

Okita Sogo shot her a glare. "Oi, China keep it down or the man who does illegal experiments will come out" he waved his hand up and down at her.

She stared at the building, "So you're here on a job" she laughed. "This building is abandoned and dirty not even an illegal scientist would work here.

She began to walk toward the building, "China I don't think you should do that, this isn't any ordinary scientist we're talking about" he followed her.

She looked at him, "Has anyone come in or out so far during your investigation" he shook his head. She smiled, turned around, and proceeded to open the door. "What are you scared or something?" she opened the door.

"I could ask you that" he unconsciously followed her in when they were all the way in the door closed behind them.

"See I told you" Kagura stepped more into the room swinging her umbrella around.

Sogo looked around the room then he saw something shining in the distance pointed at Kagura. "CHINA THINK FAST!" he called.

Kagura looked up and stuck her umbrella up to deflect the spear, but the spear flew around the umbrella and at light speed she was hit in the arm. "What!" she yelled and pulled it out as she screamed. Sogo walked over to Kagura and bent down to touch her arm. "Don't touch!" she moved back and recalled the last time he tried to "fix" an injury of hers.

"I was only going to help", he said inching closer pulling the cloth from around his neck.

"No, don't touch! I don't trust yo-" she started and then fainted.

"Hey China!" he walked over to her then a wave a sleepiness fell upon him too. "Sleeping Gas, I should've known" and he too fainted.

A Few Moments later ~ a man with brown wavy hair and gray eyes walked out accompanied by a girl with long auburn hair and a turquoise eye with an eye patch covering the other.

"How do they look Akumi" said the brown haired one.

"Perfect a Yato and that police Shinsengumi that has been spying on us" said Akumi walking over and flipping the two over with her foot. She smiled "Kei, we'll take these two with us to the outside lab in Bushu I want to test the new virtual reality machine" she said walking past Kei and out the same door she came from.

"Yes, I'll start the vehicle as soon as I'm over there" he grabbed Kagura and Sogo over his shoulder and followed her out the door.

As he made his way towards the floating vehicle Akumi past Kei two needles. He looked at her "Make sure that they stay asleep" he nodded and injected one needle into both Kagura and Sogo. Kei climbed into the front seat and they made their way to Bushu.

12:10 am

Sogo opened his eyes to find Kagura sleeping soundly next him. He tapped her shoulder; she turned the other way and made a face. So he took the liberty to shake her shoulder really hard, "Oi China wake up!"

Kagura leaned forward waking up one of her buns undone, "Kamui mommy told you to make me a big bowl of rice and you can get a small one, but hers has to be bigger than mine." She looked around and saw that she wasn't where she thought she was. Then she saw, "SADIST, what are you doing here. What am I doing here?!" her stomach grumbled loudly and she collapsed back down, "I'm so HUNGRY!"

"Stop being a kid, and grow up", he scowled at her. "You were the one who got us in this mess"

"Me?" she asked puzzled.

"Yeah you" he looked at her. "You're too young to have a bad memory already"

"No I don't have a bad memory like I remember taking a walk through town but- I don't remember how the walk ended", she scratched her head.

Sogo turned and began to observe his surroundings they were in what almost seemed like an apartment… in the same bed. He deadpanned and got out of the bed. To his surprise he wasn't wearing his Shinsengumi uniform, but instead American clothing. He was wearing a yellow top, with black jeans, and gray converses. He looked over at Kagura and she wasn't wearing her same outfit either it was replaced with a _love pink_ tee, with a light blue mini skirt and leggings underneath. Her shoes were red converse.

"Where are we" he found himself saying.

He turned to Kagura, but apparently she just figured something out too, "HEY SADIST care to explain why we were in the same bed and why I'm wearing THIS clothing" she stood on the bed with her shoes and all and swung a kick at his face.

He dodged and said, "I don't know"

"Are you telling me that I lost my virginity to you" she jumped off the bed and attempted to punch.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" he grabbed her arm.

"Momma told me that whenever a women and a man sleep together that means either they're married or they just had sex" she flushed

Sogo looked at her, "Well you don't need to worry there isn't a women here"

She used her other hand and punched him in the stomach, "Your right I don't know why I thought there was a man here because all I see is a sadist" She stomped out of the room obviously furious. "W-what is this?" you could hear her say.

"What" Sogo got up off the floor and walked over to where she was at the door.

"We aren't in EDO!" Kagura looked at Skyscrapers.

"I think we're in America" they looked at each other.

12:00a.m at Yorozuya

"Gin-san I'm leaving now" Shinpachi stepped into the foyer.

"Yeah, whatever bye" said Gintoki on the couch.

"Did Kagura ever come back from her walk?" he slipped on a sandal.

"She doesn't have a curfew" he plucked his nose.

"Yeah, but she usually comes in an hr. later from her walk due to her skin sensitivity" Shinpachi put on the last sandal and headed out the door. "Gin-san I'm going to check with my sister and see if she's seen Kagura."

He closed the door and Gintoki plucked a booger from his nose, "Teenagers…" he mumbled.

12:00a.m at Shinsengumi

Kondo came into HQ with a black eye, "Kondo-san have you seen Sogo? I think he ditched on his job again" Hijikata said as he saw the gorilla.

"He wasn't at his post… so who's there now" Kondo went to the fridge and pulled out an ice pack.

"I sent Yamazaki he said he went to go buy some Anpan first" Hijikata lit a cigarette.

All of a sudden Yamazaki came bursting in the room, "Commander, Vice-Commander look what I found while investigating"

He held up an Anpan wrapper, "Anpan?" they questioned.

Yamazaki looked at what he pulled out, "No, not that" he put it back into his pocket and pulled out a red box.

"Sukonabu? Yamazaki what kinda joke are you trying to pull" Hijikata stated.

"Well if you think about it carefully and decipher it, the only one we know who likes Sukonabu would be the Yorozuya's Kagura." said Yamazaki almost proudly.

"And, your point is?" Kondo questioned.

"Maybe Kagura and Okita-taichou fought, and we could find out were First-Commander is if we ask the Yorozuya's"

"That's a good idea" Kondo threw the ice pack down to reveal no bruise. "Toshi fire up the car we're going to the Yorozuya's"

**TBC…**

**Please REVIEW! Thank you I also enjoy private messaging , favorite and follow me. As, you can see I didn't really use thoughts much because Okita and Kagura rarely thought in Gintama or so we could see. So I will make the most accurate of accurate story… or I can try. Once agin please REVIEW my first story on this couple thank! :P**


	2. Chapter 2 Figuring Things Out

**Hey Thank for Reading Chapter 1, now please enjoy Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Figuring Things Out**

The NEXT DAY

There was a knock on the door of the Yorozuya, but as usual Gintoki Sakata ignored it. It banged harder, "This is the Shinsengumi police!" which was heard from the other side of the door.

"Tax Thieves?" Gintoki thought before rolling off the couch and thinking of excuses of how it wasn't him while walking to the door. "Hey, listen if you're wondering about _those things at that time_ it wasn't me and I have nothing to do with it."

The Shinsengumi gave him a wtf look and then Hijikata stepped forward, "Hey stop with your stupid thinking. We're here for business, where is that China girl that you keep here. We need to ask her a few questions."

"Why? And, besides she hasn't come home yet" said Gintoki scratching his silver head.

"What do you mean?" said Hijikata.

However, before Gintoki could answer that steps could be heard from the stairs. "GIN-SAN! Is Kagura back yet?" Shinpachi yelled then he stopped and looked at the Shinsengumi squad lined up in front of the door. He walked into the house, into the kitchen looked at the number of cups inside the cupboard, and then walked back to the door. "Would you gentlemen like to come inside we happen to have enough cups for everyone" he said bowing.

"What are you doing letting people in here? This is my home!" Gintoki said taking his foot and stepping on Shinpachi's head. When everyone was inside and drinking tea they began to discuss again, "So why did you need Kagura?"

Hijikata nudged Yamazaki, "Oh um well I found this sukonabu where First Captain Okita-taichou was staking out at, and I assumed well the only person Captain knows that likes sukonabu is your Chi- I mean Kagura."

"So you assumed" asked Gintoki.

Yamazaki nodded his head then Shinpachi spoke up, "Gin-san I asked around my sister said she had seen Kagura taking a walk and so did Hasegawa-san, but in the end they both said she never came back" the people in the room looked at Shinpachi.

"Do you think she might've been kidnapped?" said one of the Shinsengumi officers.

"That brat kidnapped!" Gintoki burst out laughing. "Not a chance she's way too strong to be kidnapped by some amateur.

"But, the person we sent Sogo to investigate was no amateur. It was a scientist who has been wanted for illegal experimenting" said Hijikata.

Sakata stopped laughing, "So, that kid's strong right I saw him take down more than 20 men all by himself once." Then glasses fell from the roof… red ones. Gintoki removed his sword from his waste and threw it into the roof as a ninja with lavender hair came falling down. "What are you doing here?!"

"I came because I was worried" said Sa-chan finding and picking up her glasses.

"For who exactly?", Gin questioned removing his sword from the roof.

"For blue eyes and also for you my husband", she hugged him.

He threw her off, "Yeah, so what do you know?"

"Nothing in the slightest" everyone deadpanned at her. "However, when someone is missing in my village we would use something with the best nose" she adjusted her glasses.

"So what do you suppose we use to find the China girl?" said Hijikata pouring mayonnaise into his tea.

Sa-chan moved away a little and said, "A dog"

The next thing you know everyone is surrounding the extra closet with a curious look, "Hey, is this the beast thing?" asked Yamazaki remembering their fight with the huge dog when he turned into a monster.

"Yeah, this is his closet" Gintoki said as Shinpachi casually slid open the door. "Hey, Sadaha-", he started before getting his head munched on, "-ru. Ne~ we need your help Kagura, you know the orange head, blue eyes, sukonabu breath, she went missing can you use your nose to help us find where she went?"

Sadaharu let go of Gintoki's bleeding head and walked over to Kagura's closet, he threw it opened and whined. Then he gave a determined look and began to sniff her sheets. He barked and ran outside, "Follow him" Sarutobi explained.

The group began to follow the big dog, he went past the park and the host clubs till everyone arrived at a rundown part of Edo. "This- This place is where we sent Sogo" said Hijikata. Sadaharu scraped at a door, and Hijikata opened it, "I'm guessing they went inside" the group walked inside to see that it was empty Sadaharu stopped in the middle of the floor and whined.

"Vice-Commander there is something on the floor here" said an officer.

"What is it" Hijikata said about to open another door.

"It looks like… blood" he gulped.

Hijikata removed his hand from the door and walked over. He removed a device from his coat jacket. "What's that" Shinpachi asked.

"It's a blood identifier it tells who the blood belongs to it might give us some leads. By the looks of it, it appears someone was either stabbed or shot" he looked at the line of blood. The identifier beeped Hijikata stood up and pulled out a cigarette to smoke on.

"What does it say?" said Gintoki.

"The China girl" he lit his cigarette.

Gintoki and Shinpachi gave a quick look of disbelief as Sarutobi called, "footprint" she found a random officer. "Give me your shoe" The person ignored her so she grabbed them by the foot and placed it next to the footprint. "They match" she said. "It appears that your Captain was taken too"

"Taken?" they all said. "That was never established" said the one whose foot she grabbed.

"Amateurs can't you smell that faint smell of something sweet" They all began sniffing and then shook their heads 'no'. She shrugged, "Must be a ninja's nose. However, there is a faint smell of Sleeping Gas. I was trained to determine when it is about to be released so I know exactly what it smells like"

"Are you saying that?" said Yamazaki.

"Yes, it is now confirmed the two people Kagura and Okita Sogo are missing."

In Bushu

Akumi walked in, "Kei it's been all night I'll take watch now you go sleep". Her brother nodded and walked over to his bedroom. Akumi looked over at the Shinsengumi captain with a hunk of metal on his head, blocking his vision, and his hands and feet were hand cuffed to the chair. Right next to him was Kagura with a bandaged arm in the same position he was in. "Isn't this a pretty sight" Akumi skipped over to her computer, "So what land are they currently in now?" the computer showed and video of the two walking around, "America? I wonder why Kei chose this Oh Well I'll program the next destination for after they go to sleep"

With SADIST and CHINA

"What do you mean America? Have you been there before?" said Kagura.

Sogo looked at her, "Yeah America the land of free and impolite people"

"Sounds like you'd fit right in" she stepped over a puddle. "Anyways, I'm hungry" wafts of food fill the air and went past her nose. "THAT SMELLS SO GOOD!" she ran in the direction. Sogo just followed. When they got to the food stand she saw, "HOT DOG?!" she stopped in front of it and drooled. "Hey is that a hotdog?"

The man running the stand looked puzzled; "Stupid China that guy doesn't speak Japanese" Sogo stepped in front of her. "_I would like a hot dog with ketchup please_" he said.

"_Would you like a drink and fries with that_" the captain shook his head yes. "_That'd be $4.50_", Sogo reached into his pocket to hope some American currency came with the clothing. He pulled out a crumpled $20 bill; the man took the money and gave him his change.

Kagura watched the two exchange money as the cashier handed him a hotdog, fires and a drink. Her eyes shined brightly with a glimmer of hope, "Sadist you couldn't have brought that for me"

He stared at her and smirked as he bit into his hotdog, as he chewed with his mouth open he said, "Oh, you wanted some of this" he bit off some of the ketchup.

Kagura drooled "Not, not that badly"

He eyed her and saw her glancing back over at his food so he smirked again; "Excuse me could I get some hot cheese on the fries!" the cashier took 50 cent from Sogo and poured the cheese all over the fries. He took a heavily coated fry "Mm" he said making slurping noises.

Kagura's stomach grumbled she turned to face him, "Hey sadist… can I have-" she was cut off.

"You want some fries" she turned in shock. "Beg for it" and then the shock left.

"No" she told herself, but then her stomach grumbled loudly. She couldn't take it anymore, "Um, please" she bowed blush on her face from embarrassment.

Sogo looked at his rival bowing at him his smirked faded, "Here" he handed her the fries. She took them, "I don't like fries anyway" his blood red eyes looked at her.

"Thank You" she took a fry and looked at him.

"_Is that your girlfriend?_" said the man who had given them the food.

"_NO_!" they said in unison.

Sogo looked at her, "Hey China I thought you couldn't speak English"

"As a Yato we're trained to also be able to pick up languages fast" said Kagura scuffing down her fries.

"So, you knew how to speak English the whole time" he got in a position Kagura was very familiar of.

"I don't know" she also got into position. They both launched an attack at each other, but then…

"I don' have…"

"…MY UMBRELLA!"

"…MY MP3SWORD!"

Kagura smirked, "I knew I wasn't feeling well for some reason" she dropped her fries and collapsed on her knees.

People around her stopped walking and murmuring started around the area, "Oi, China" Sogo walked over to her, she was breathing heavy. "Are you alright?"

"Stay-Stay right there it's so hot. I need shade" she grabbed onto his yellow shirt.

He helped her onto her feet, "Hey China let's just go back to the apartment there's shade in there" she nodded her head because her throat was to dry, she leaned into his chest and gripped his shoulders to help steady her"

"_Hey!_" Sogo turned here's a water bottle for you and the girl the man smiled.

Sogo and Kagura reached the apartment Kagura goes to the freezer and puts her face in for a good ten minutes before taking out some ice cream that was inside. "Hey sadist want some?" she looked around after waiting for an answer, "Sadist?" she walked to the living room, and he had his red eyed night cap pulled over his eyes. She walked over to the couch and plopped down next to him. She turned on the TV and started watching _SpongeBob_ before changing to the Funimation channel and watching Naruto. At around 11:00 at night she fell asleep on Sogo's shoulder.

IN Bushu

Akumi laughed her eyes blood shot from watching them all day, "They're a real funny bunch. I want to see what they would do in this situation." she clicked the next destination they would strangely find themselves in.

**TBC…**

**1, 908 words, what is the mysterious place Akumi is going to make them appear in next? How the heck is the group going to find them in the least expected place? When's the next time I'm going to update? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter of…. Okay enough with that just review your thoughts and thanks to ****Secret Fujoshi-san**** for being the first one to review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sink or Swim

**You actually read this far… THANK YOU!**

**Sappheiros**** – Actually in this story Okita is 20 and Kagura is 16. Also, if you want you are allowed to review a place where you would like them to go next.**

**ChaCha- chan – You made the author feel slow… I never even noticed or rather it never occurred to me that Akumi had the same letters as Kamui.**

**Chapter 3: Sink or Swim**

Sakata Gintoki was sitting in a corner, "Kagura mommies coming. Wait for me and Megane! We'll save you!"

"Gin-san let's gather some clues first" said Shinpachi sitting with his head down at Otose's bar.

"Maybe I could be of assistance" said Tama.

"How?" Gintoki said scratching his head.

"Well for starters can't we just scan the area?" Tama said nonchalantly.

"What?" Hijikata questioned.

"When scanning, you scan for similar traits of the person you're looking for" said Tama.

"So if I were to ask you to scan for straight short dirty blond hair and auburn eyes" said Yamazaki.

Tama made a humming sound then beeped, "4 results"  
"Who?" said Hijikata.

"Confirming… One is age 14, Two is age 42, Three is age 10, Four is age 8"

Catherine laughed, "Ha unless your Captain's become old or some teenager then you've got to leave Edo and search somewhere else"

"Let's try Bushu!" said Kondo.

"Rather, let's try Yoshiwara everyone" Everyone else nodded in agreement and began to walk out, Kondo being totally forgotten.

**sadist y china**

Sogo felt weight on his arm and turned to see a red headed girl with melted strawberry ice cream on her cheeks. He stared at her like he could use the force to get her off, twitching his arm as he did. The red head shot her head up and rubbed her blue eyes. "Who's there?"

"China your clothes changed again and your drooling on me" Sogo noted the change from a pink shirt and mini skirt to a short white cleavage exposing dress. Her hair was pulled back with a white thin headband.

She looked down and then pointed to him, "You too Sadist" he was wearing a white pirate like shirt and black slops or pirate pants. "Look at this" Kagura said holding a pirate hat that was on the table.

She twirled showing off her attire her silver earring shaking. Sogo picked up his hat and put it on his head, "You talk a lot China"

"Whatever, I like your earring let's trade Sadist"

"What?"

"Earrings" she pointed.

Sogo grabbed his ear to find one small hoop earring, "Ah your right for once…" he said. "This must've hurt like hell" he thought.

"Come on Sadist I'm hungry" she walked towards some stairs.

"Wait China look at your feet" he said looking at her legs.

She looked down too, "What the hell is this?!" she pulled at a chain that was stuck to her ankles and on the other side connected to the Sadists. "Who did this I'll kill the bastard" she clenched her fist.

"I would have to arrest you if you did that you know China" said Sogo.

"The only one who's doing the arresting is me" said a man in black from head to toe. "We dish out the laws here on the Navy ship. You're currently under arrest."

"What" they both chimed.

"Don't what me you convicts!" said the man adjusting his mask.

"Excuse me Navyman1-san this girl may be a convict, but I'm the police. I'm innocent" Sogo held up his hand.

"LIES-aru! Don't believe him Navyman1-san, he's a sadist" said Kagura.

"Who would believe something like that, for all I know you could be a masochist" he pulled on the chain. "Isn't that right Navyman1-san"

"I'm no masochist if you're the prince of the sadist planet than I'm the Empress" she pulled on the chain.

"Hah, so you admit you're the real evil. You hear that Navyman1-san?!" he grinned and let go of the chain making her fall.

She hit her nose, "Ah damn you sadist! Navyman1-san he abused a girl he should go to jail!"

The two stared at Navyman1-san and he cleared his throat, "My name is Fluval just so you may know"

"Ok Navyman1-san!" they sang.

"THE HELL?! LISTEN I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR KIDS-"

"Ah, I'm not a kid. I'm 20" Okita said with a blank expression.

"Me neither I'm 16" Kagura added picking her nose.

"You think the Navy doesn't know about you too? You with the dirty blond hair! You are a sadistic strategist and fighter, known as Okita Sougo. You with the red orange hair! You are a crazy, sadistic killing machine, known as Kagura. Together you've committed the worse crimes that pirates can commit"

"Like Goku the pirate king?!" Kagura asked excitedly.

"No, China Luffy, Luffy the pirate king." Okita deadpanned.

"You're either going to confess your crimes or get executed. You have until midnight, and your food…" he tossed a bag of seaweed that looked a lot like sukonabu. He then disappeared from sight.

"Ninja" Kagura's eyes thinned. "Cool!"

"China, you don't understand the predicament we're in?" she was making her way over to the two bags of seaweed.

"Yeah, this doesn't taste as good as sukonabu" Kagura tossed the bag of seaweed she was eating and went for Sougo's.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" he stepped in between her and the seaweed. Kagura's eyes gleamed red and she kicked him in the side, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Don't get in between a woman and her food" she munched on a piece of seaweed

"You didn't have to attack you friggin animal!" he rubbed his side before kicking her back.

She dodged, "You're too slow SADIST!" she stuck her tongue out and threw a punch at him.

"The only thing that's slow is your brain!" he ducked and punched her in her gut.

"OW, what the hell that really hurt" she crouched down.

He turned back and looked at her, "I'm not dumb enough to fall for that. I win" he grinned.

Kagura got up and spat, "Looks like I'll need Gin-chan to teach me how to perfect my acting skills"

"I wouldn't fall for such horrible acting!" Sougo said before finding a place to sit.

"As if you could do better?" she sat across from him.

"I can, do much better than your Gin-Chan's acting could ever do" he gloated back.

"Okay let's having an acting battle! If I win then that means you have to admit that Gin-chan is the better actor and teacher" Kagura exclaimed.

"Fine by me and if I win you go and confess your crimes to Navyman1-san" he grinned back.

"Fine let the battle BEGIN-aru" they closed their eyes to choose their characters.

They opened their eyes; "Kagura" Sougo spoke first.

Kagura smiled, "Yes Okita-san"

Sougo smirked at her, "Do you want to be my lover for tonight?"

Kagura's eyes quickly widened in surprise before dropping back to calm, "Why would you suggest that Okita-san?"

He moved closer to her, "Why else? You never know when you could die and…" he placed his arm above her. "You should always expect the unexpected"

To his surprise Kagura touched his cheek, "Expect the Unexpected hmm" she traced her fingers down to his collarbone, and smirked.

He glanced down at her hand, "Yes expect the unexpected" he used his other hand grabbing her palm and gently kissing it.

Kagura blushed and her hand twitched slightly before she responded back with her line, "I don't mind in particular, I mean someone as handsome as you being my lover"

He pulled her onto his chest, "Make no mistakes Kagura this is only for tonight" he tilted her head up and kissed her on the lips.

"O-Okita-san" she looked away. "O-on second thought maybe I can't be your lover."

"You can't, but why now?"

"It's just that you don't want any mistakes, and t-this is my first time" she buried her head in his chest.

"That makes this more interesting then doesn't it Kagura" he pulled her into another kiss. "The less experienced the more you can call it an accident"

"Coming from you I guess you're right" she kissed him back passionately grabbing his hair. This time it was Sougo's turn to be shocked, "However, Okita-san whatever happens you have to take responsibility" Kagura stared him down.

Okita sighed and thought, "This brat is really persistent". "I…" he slid his hand up her white dress. She looked at his hand and by impulse she grabbed it, "What are you doing?" he asked staring at her.

"Huh, uh, um… sorry it was an accident" she removed her hand.

"China" he jerked her head violently and pulled her into a kiss a very rough kiss.

When they broke apart Kagura panted out, "Sadist you lose I heard you say China… you broke character first"

He wiped some saliva from the side of his mouth with his sleeve, "Well then guess I lost" he stood up.

"Where are you going?" she stumbled over.

"Take a piss" he walked off somewhere in the room, just not to take a piss. He leaned against a wall and touched his lips, "I lost huh"

Kagura on the other side of the room sprawled herself across the floor, "A kiss… it tastes sweeter than I imagined"

*sigh*

"…China"

"…Sadist"

In Bushu

Akumi laughed, "They're in love with each other? They even have nicknames, but China and Sadist. This is just too much. I want to see more, I'll make this the best story ever mom just you wait and see."

"Nee-chan please calm down it was just a kiss" said Kei changing the bandages on Kagura's arm.

"Hey, Kei admit they are just too cute. This will be a hit. We'll get money for our marvelous invention and this love story. Go find me some more information on these two." she drank a gulp of her coffee.

"Okay, and make sure you take care of yourself. If you get sick we won't be able to get the medicine to take care of you"

"Yes I know, I'm fine though"

"Not only yourself, but don't kill them. We might already be in trouble for kidnapping two people. Not only that, but one of them is a police officer." Kei said with worry.

"Stop being a worry wart, they'll be fine. We'll be just fine." she smiled at him and he smiled back walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"Thanks."

**I managed to update it isn't that good to me though. Tell me what you think. Next time they won't be in another place. I just wanted to update for you guys since I have a report due in less than a week at school. Thank you for continuing to read. I enjoy the reviews and read all… actually I check almost every day. So until next time, Oh and I updated because of Guess's review who I read today. This was already on my computer half way typed. Ah Yeah More Next Time TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4 The Cure to a Cold is

**Sappheiros****-OMG! I love reading your reviews so long, and descriptive! And, um I might make a separate chapter explaining Akumi and Kei's story.**

**Ai Kotoba- I love your reviews just as much as you love my work. I'm not all about reviews though I just like getting them.**

**Nunnally-Chan****- HeeHee! There is more where that came from! It took me a month, but here is the update.**

**Guest- Aren't you the strange one.**

**Anne- Your wish has been granted.**

**Dear U. X . U****- I'm thinking about making another OkiKagu story that I haven't seen on here yet.**

***phew* I think I got all of them now here is your story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Cleonaya.**

**Chapter 4:**** The Cure to a Cold is...**

Okita came rounding the corner, "Oh back from your piss" Kagura was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you smiling like some idiot?"

"Say it now" she replied.

"What?" he thought for a moment. "You mean Danna"

"I didn't do that for nothing-aru"

"Okay your Danna is a good teacher and actor when comes to dumb shit"

Kagura got up and cracked her knuckles, "Ne, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It just means that I am much more serious than you are" he scratched his head and stood up.

Kagura grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face, "Take that back!"

"Make me" Sougo got so closer to her face she could feel his breath on her skin.

Kagura looked down, "You just apologize!"

"Why I didn't do anything wrong just stating facts" strangely enough Okita kept his poker face.

For awhile only the two of their breaths could be heard as they just stood there in silence. "I'm tired of this" Kagura let go of his shirt, and then lied down. "They're just going to execute us anyway"

"Maybe it's better to be dead" Sougo mumbled to himself.

"What?" Kagura rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything and you wanted to sleep right. So, just shut up and sleep" he walked away from her and let his back hit the wall and tried to fall asleep. He heard Kagura sneeze several times, "Hey China are you cold?" All he got back was a sneeze for a reply "Are you even still awake?" and his reply a slight sound of a snoring Yato. Sougo got up, took off his shirt, and threw it on Kagura. "I wouldn't take care of you if you got sick" then he went back over to the other side of the room to sleep.

Yoshiwara

"Kagura?" asked a certain purple eyed ninja.

"Yeah her and him" said Gintoki pointing to two pictures of Kagura and Sougo.

"Nope haven't seen either" Hinowa replied. "Good luck with your search though… Oh Tsukyo how about you and your squad help Gin-san look it might make things faster"

"No, we don't want a wannabe ninja. I'm all Gin-san needs" Sarutobi grabbed Gin's arm.

"Yeah well I've fought with Gintoki before I think I know his fighting style quite well by now" said Tsukyo.

"Now now you guys can both come. The more the merrier" Gintoki said scratching his head.

"Pervert"  
"Two Timer", both girls said as a kunai was directed at the poor silver headed samurai's head.

Shinpachi laughed, "Thank you for your help Hinowa"

"No problem, I'm glad to help"

BUSHU

"Sister they're asleep now you can change the scene"

Akumi woke up and rubbed her eye, "Thanks Kei, how does their bodies look on the VR?"

Kei looked at the monitor, "Well from the looks of it the girl is fine and the boy I think he has a fever."

"What?" she thought for a moment. "Wait this perfect! Every girl goes crazy when the heroine takes care of a sick boy!" Akumi started typing madly on her computer. "I was going to send them to a forest, but I guess that can wait. I'll send them to a cozy little cabin with just enough resources" She pressed a button and the scenery changed as well as the two's clothing. Kagura had a white dress shirt covered by a purple vest and a black skirt while, Sougo wore a white dress shirt, and black slacks. The scenery was a cabin and it was snowing outside. "This is perfect, now I'm really tired so write down everything that happens and make it detailed"

"Can't I just record it?" Kei asked.

"Of course not it's so much better this way" she went out the door way then popped back in. "Cover the police officer with a blanket"

"Okay" then Akumi left and Kei prepared a notepad and pen for when the two awoke.

CABIN MAKEOUT ;)

Kagura woke up yelling; "I don't want to die!" she looked around the room she could've sworn was a deck before she fell asleep. "No way am I already dead, did they kill me while I was sleep? No, no this is all a dream, but if it was a dream why is he here" Kagura noted how she was sleeping in a bed and he on a couch. Her hair was in a ponytail wrapped with a purple band. She got up and walked over to the sleeping officer.

"Hey Sadist!" she slapped him across the face.

Sougo opened one eye his vision was hazy and his throat hurt, "Oh its China" he sneezed.

"Yeah, where the hells are we" she stamped her foot.

Sougo looked around the room, "Do you have to ask me every time like I'm going to know the answer. If you look for yourself we're in a cabin"

"Cabin is there a food?" Kagura ran to the kitchen. "THERE'S SO MUCH FOOD!" she came back to the room munching loudly.

"Ugh can you shut up little girl. I'm going to sleep on the bed my back hurts" he got off the chair and made way to the bed.

"No, this is my bed you have the couch" Kagura took defense over her bed.

"I don't want a damn couch" he tried to go past her.

She took her foot, and swiped it under his feet, "I don't care if you're dying. You are not taking my bed-aru" she said proudly and anticipated his comeback. However, there was none, "Sadist?" she looked down and his was breathing heavy. "Sadist stop joking around I barely even did anything yet" She kicked him with her foot and he winced. "Hey are ya dying" He coughed Kagura bent down and put her hand on his forehead, "Hot" she rubbed around the rest of his face, "Hot, hot, hot all are hot."

"Sadists don't get sick, but then there's Gin-chan" she thought to herself. "Fine, you can use my bed" she threw him on the bed. "I'll make some egg over rice"

Kagura went to the kitchen, and made three large rice bowls and placed an egg over all of them. She grinned, "All done" She went back to the room, "Hey Sadist I'm done with your meal" She placed it on the nightstand, "Eat it!" she shoved it down his throat.

He sat up and coughed, "What the hell was that for"

Kagura made a face, "I was just trying to get rid of your stupid cold"

"I'll be fine if I just sleep it off" he threw the blankets over his head.

"I know Anego told me that when taking care of a sick person use an ice pack or wet towel" she ran to the kitchen and came back with an icepack. "Here" she sat on top of him and slapped it on his face.

"That's cold, get it off!" he threw it at the wall.

"Why did you do that?" she asked then felt herself be pulled down. "What are you doing?"

Sougo's face was red from his cold, "Do you really want to know how to get rid of a cold?" he leaned her closer.

"Stop Sadist I don't want to get your germs" she put her hand on his face and tried to pull away.

"You give it to someone else" he continued, leaned her forward, and kissed her.

Kagura sat there wide-eyed until he removed himself from her, "For a sick person you sure have a lot of strength"

"Then, its working maybe you're good for something after all" he smiled at her like for real.

Kagura screamed, "What're you smoking Sadist. That was creepy"

"This is your entire fault you know, if I didn't give you my shirt I wouldn't have gotten a cold. It was freezing you know brat, but I covered you" he sat up.

"What now you're whining and complaining like a child? Sadist is it that time of the mo-" Sougo wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her. Just like the first time Kagura didn't know how to react. She lifted her hands up to his neck, "I'll just choke him out" she thought that, but her hands slowly retreated to his shoulders and she kissed back. Sougo flipped their positions and kissed her again except with addition of his tongue. He stopped kissing her and moved to lick her earlobe. Kagura couldn't help, but shiver from confusion and DISGUST.

All of a sudden he stopped not looking at Kagura, but she could fill his breath on her neck he whispered, "Anune spicy things aren't good for your health. You'll get sick" Sougo's weight fell on top of Kagura.

"What sister, does Sadist have a sister? Was he referring to me as his sister?" she ruffled her hair. "This is too confusing" then suddenly it hit her, "Get the Fuck off of me!" she kicked him off and sat on the side of the bed. She grabbed the egg over rice and grinned, "It's always a good time to eat"

**Okay so I have to go now Merry Christmas! I hope you like the update. Review I kept it at a T rate I think. Well happy holidays and happy New Year!**


End file.
